


It's Magic

by Njaybird



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: Couch Sex, F/M, Magic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampire Sex, Witches, inappropriate use of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Njaybird/pseuds/Njaybird
Summary: Matthew and Diana have some fun after the twins are asleep (and Diana tries out some new magic). Set post-books, but no real spoilers here. Enjoy ;)





	It's Magic

We collapsed onto the sofa, put up our feet and clinked our glasses in a single breath.

“I can’t believe they finally went to sleep,” Matthew groaned, taking a long sip of his wine. “I am a patient man, but I might leap out the window if I have to read _Goodnight Moon_ again.”

“You missed the joy of bath time,” I whined. I had ended up soaked from head to toe after my darling babies decided to have a magic-infused splashing contest, with Philip trying to shoot geysers of bath water up to the ceiling.

He reached across to put his arm around my shoulders and dropped a kiss on my temple. “Sometimes I think you are the goddess herself, _mon coeur_.”

We sat snuggled together for several minutes, relishing the quiet of the house now that the twins were asleep. When I sat up to place our now-empty wine glass on the table, Matthews hands gripped my waist and turned my body toward him. I gasped, opening under him as he kissed me deeply.

“Do you think they’ll stay asleep?” he whispered in my ear.

“They’d better,” I breathed, as his hand snaked up my thigh and his fingers hooked in the waistband of my yoga pants. My head fell back to rest on the armrest of the sofa, as Matthew and I began to rid each other of our clothes.

“Good,” he growled. “I want you all to myself, all night long.” As he spoke, he let two cool fingers stroke over my panties, already wet with my desire for him. He groaned, and dipped his head to draw his nose along the same path. My breath caught at the sensation.

“Oh,” he murmured, the movement of his lips against my sex drawing out another gasp, “you like that.” He continued, mouthing at the increasingly damp cloth, teasing out my moans and sighs until I was begging him for more.

“Please, Matthew, I need—“

But my husband had promised to make love to me all night, and he was a man of his word. In answer to my plea, he kissed up my body until he reached the swell of my breasts, still contained within my bra. His lips and teeth teased along the edge of one cup as his hand reached around to unhook the band. He removed the garment with his mouth, slowly, as if revealing something precious and sacred. My hands combed through his dark hair, ran along his strong shoulders, and dug into the muscles of his lower back. When I reached lower to cup his backside, he growled and rocked his hips against mine, his control slipping momentarily.

“Careful, witch,” he teased, kissing along the line of my jaw.

“Or what?” I reached inside his boxers to wrap my hand around his hard cock. He growled, eyes locking onto mine as I began to stroke up and down.

Before he could take back control, I used my other hand to try something I’d been thinking about for a while, tying a quick magical knot and tugging gently on the threads. Matthew’s eyes went wide and black, and his mouth fell open at the sensation. He grew even harder against my other hand, drops of precum weeping onto my fingers.

“Aha—so it works,” I said, a mischievous glint in my eyes.

“How—?”

“Magic,” I whispered, tugging the threads again, ever so gently, to continue stimulating his prostate. “Do you like it?”

He moaned in response, burying his face in my breasts and bucking against my hand. After a moment, he reached out to grasp my wrist. “I won’t last long if you keep that up, _ma lionne_,” he growled in my ear.

I nodded, turning my face to kiss his temple, and carefully unwound the knot. He sighed my name as the threads released him, mouth moving against that sensitive place behind my ear. I gasped when I felt his teeth gently graze my neck and his fingers dip between my legs.

“My turn,” he teased, drawing one cool finger along my folds. I bit my lip to stifle a cry of pleasure as he grazed my clit once, twice.

“Please—“ I begged.

“So greedy,” he chided, mouth wandering lower, tracing my collarbone and the tops of my breasts, “and always in such a rush.” He turned me in this arms and let his mouth wander along the markings that covered my back: the Tree of Life, the scars from Satu, the shadow shaped like Cora. He lingered over each, lavishing me with his lips, teeth, and tongue until I could hardly breathe. His hands followed his mouth down my body, slipping past my hips as he nipped along the fire drake’s tail. One hand snaked around my body to tease against my clit, as the fingers of the other hand slipped inside me from behind. I moaned, long and low, letting the sensation wash over me, rolling my hips into his hands. Matthew hummed contentedly against my lower back, then let his mouth wander back up my body until he was kissing behind my ear. I cried out when he reached the spot that always drove me wild.

“Are you ready for me, Diana?” he purred into my ear.

“Yes, yes, Matthew—” He was inside me a moment later, his cool length stretching me open. I groaned and arched back against him, encouraging him deeper. His answering growl, deep and animal, sent another shock of pleasure through my body. We moved together, finding a rhythm that had both of us gasping, as each thrust took us closer and closer to bliss.

Just on the edge, in that moment before I lost myself to pleasure, Matthew’s lips moved against my ear: “Do it again, _ma lionne_. Please.”

I reached back to twine one hand in his hair, and used the other to grasp the threads that would bring him to the brink. I tugged, gently, with both hands. Matthew buried his face in my shoulder, muffling his cries and curses, as he continued to thrust into me.

The sounds of his pleasure pushed me over the edge, and I fell deep and long and hard, my whole body spasming under his. One more thrust, one more movement of my hand, and he was following me, riding out the waves of ecstasy until we both lay still, sweaty and sated, against the sofa cushions.

After a moment, Matthew reached out to pull up a blanket that had fallen off the sofa during our lovemaking. He turned me to face him, and held me against his chest as he wrapped us in the soft wool. I hummed contentedly and snuggled closer to him, his hand finding its way into my hair so that he could cradle my head against his heart. The other arm wrapped protectively around my back, fingers tracing the star between my shoulder blades almost absentmindedly. He kissed the top of my head and sighed happily.

“So,” I said, trying to keep the smirk out of my voice, “you liked your surprise?”

Matthew chuckled and hugged me tighter. “As I said before, _mon coeur_, sometimes I think you must be the goddess herself.”


End file.
